


Countdown

by StormySeaWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Snapshots, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySeaWitch/pseuds/StormySeaWitch
Summary: Pidge has flown a giant, alien robot space lion, fought a tyrannical alien leader, learned a language from a planet that doesn't exist anymore, and she's only eighteen. But she and Lance are about to embark on the most emotionally draining adventure of a lifetime.





	Countdown

**[ Countdown ]**

 

**[ Poppy Seed ]**

 

Pidge peeled her armour off with a wince, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t see any bruising, and when she peeped inside her bra cup, everything looked normal.

 

God, why was she so sore?

 

Stepping into the shower, she resolved to take it easier on the training dummy in future.

 

#

 

The Green Lion swooped neatly around the Black Lion, and Pidge listened carefully for Shiro’s instructions. Flying drills were a newly implemented part of their team bonding, and they had started practicing how to form Voltron smoothly on the fly.

 

‘Pidge, Keith, evasive maneuvers,’ came Allura’s voice over her comms.

 

Pidge guided the Green Lion through a corkscrew while the Red Lion barreled along beside her. Her stomach roiled as the Lion realigned itself, and Pidge let go of the controls. She heaved, and her body pitched forward.

 

‘Hunk, did you just puke?’ Keith asked.

 

‘Buddy, you were doing so well!’ Lance cried.

 

‘It wasn’t me!’

 

‘Ugh.’ Pidge wiped her mouth. ‘I need to go back to the ship.’

 

Calls of concern rang through her communications, and the Lions returned to their hangars.

 

‘Go get some sleep, Pidgey.’ Hunk touched the back of his hand lightly against her forehead. ‘I’ll bring you something to eat and some water.’

 

Pidge smiled at him warmly and trudged to her room. Probably just a bug. She’d be okay in a few hours. Surely.

  


**[ Sesame Seed ]**

 

Pidge was stretching on the mat when Lance landed beside her.

 

‘Spar?’ he asked, leaning against her.

 

‘What’s in it for me?’

 

‘Me,’ he grinned, leaning toward her.

 

She kissed him lightly on the nose. ‘Deal.’

 

He dragged her to her feet, and they took up opposite spots in the ring.

 

‘How do you feel about a strip spar?’

 

‘Mm, maybe not.’

 

Lance had the advantage over her in that he could just stick out a leg and catch her unawares, but she was fast and clever, and she’d been fighting him for years.

 

He needed to work harder if he wanted to beat her.

 

‘Wait, wait,’ Pidge called, holding up her hands. She was oddly out of breath. ‘I really need to pee.’

 

‘Can’t hold it?’

 

‘No, I need to pee like… right now.’

 

Lance was admiring himself in the glass windows when she came back. She smiled to herself - he was such a dork. An adorable dork.

 

‘What’re you laughing at?’

 

‘Just admiring the view.’

 

He wound his arms around her waist and tugged her in for a kiss. Something about him made her feel like a silly teenager.

 

Heart palpitations, sweaty palms, butterflies in the stomach - the whole deal.

 

Butterflies?

 

She ripped herself from his arms and took off towards the bathroom. Not butterflies.

 

More puke.

 

‘Are you allergic to food goo now?’ Lance asked, gently rubbing her back.

 

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ she coughed. ‘It’s probably just a bug.’

 

‘You’re a bug.’

 

‘Your face is bug,’ she mumbled back miserably.

 

**[ Lentil ]**

 

Living in space came with many perks, but also lots of downsides. Whenever she felt like she was missing home, Pidge liked to take her blankets up to the big observation windows a few floors up from their rooms. She had bundled herself up and had been sitting on the floor for a few hours, watching the universe float by in slow motion.

 

Completely out of nowhere, tears sprang to her eyes.

 

Overwhelmed by stars. Stars that she’d been staring at for years and years.

 

Tears turned to shoulder shaking sobs.

 

‘What the hell is wrong with me?’

 

**[ Blueberry ]**

 

Pidge slipped into the thermosuit, trying to ignore the ball of worry that had settled into the pit of her stomach. Getting into the pods was never a fun experience, even if Coran chattered away happily on the other side of the door.

 

‘Okay, climb on in, and we’ll find out what’s making you sick in a jiffy.’

 

Hiss.

 

Snap.

 

Her breathing echoed in the glass case for a moment or two, then her eyes fluttered closed.

 

#

 

Coran caught her when she fell from the pod and helped her to a chair. Although groggy, she felt revitalised and stretched her arms up.

 

‘I feel much better,’ she said with a yawn.

 

Coran didn’t have any witty remarks for her.

 

She knew something was wrong when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

 

**[ Kidney Bean ]**

 

Coran had explained to the rest of the Paladins that she was dealing with an unknown illness and needed her rest. She’d never been so grateful for the mustachioed medic.

 

The bed underneath her felt so inviting. It supported her aching body, enveloped her in a well needed hug. God, she wanted her mother. She wanted to go home. This wasn’t something she wanted to deal with, especially not without her mother.

 

She stared down at her belly. It was still flat, toned from years of training and fighting. Unlike her ridiculous breasts, which strained against her bra in a way that they never had before.

 

All she wanted to do was sleep.

 

But she had to pee.

 

**[ Grape ]**

 

‘Have I done something wrong?’ Lance asked quietly, and she felt her shoulders tense. ‘I feel like you’re avoiding me.’

 

‘I’m not.’

 

Lance pressed feathery kisses against her shoulders and back which she worked on her computer. ‘I’m worried about you, Pidgey.’

 

‘Oh my god, Lance, I’m fine!’ She snapped the computer shut and shuffled away from him. ‘Jesus, can you just give me some space.’

 

He backed up a little, and she knew that deep down he was trying really hard to _not_ make a space-related joke.

 

‘Okay, well…’ He stood, making the bed creak. ‘You know where to find me if you need me, okay?’

 

The door shut behind him, and she broke down in hiccup-y sobs.

 

**[ Kumquat ]**

 

Lance had his head in his hands.

She didn’t know if he was happy or angry or just plain scared like her.

 

He held her close, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back, and half sang, half whispered something in Spanish.

 

It put her to sleep.

 

**[ Fig ]**

 

 _Crack_.

 

‘Hey!’ Pidge yelled, jumping to her feet.

 

Lance was holding his face and swearing, while Shiro held Matt so he didn’t hit Lance again.

 

‘Matt, what the fuck?’ Lance hissed.

 

‘Matt, _what the fuck_?’ Pidge repeated.

 

Matt shook his hand - he obviously hadn’t realised how much it hurt when you punched people in the face.

 

‘Sorry,’ Matt said immediately. ‘I mean, it’s my little sister, what did you expect?’

 

‘I expected you to act like a decent human being!’ Pidge snarled, rubbing her chest. ‘Jesus, Lance, are you okay?’

 

His hands dropped down to reveal a split in his lip. ‘Does….does it look badass?’

 

‘Definitely not,’ Keith muttered.

 

‘Not as badass as my hand!’ Matt added gleefully.

 

**[ Lime ]**

 

‘There’s a bump now,’ Lance said.

 

He traced fingers lightly over her abdomen, and she sighed.

 

‘Don’t remind me.’

 

**[ Peapod ]**

 

Pidge stared at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Her shorts were too tight to be comfortable anymore, so she’d taken to just wearing the bottom half of her paladin bodysuit.

 

Unfortunately, it showed off everything. The entire swell of her abdomen was on show for every man, woman, alien, paladin and giant robot lion in the universe.

 

A spike of rage went through her, and she jammed her jumper over her head to hide it.

 

**[ Lemon ]**

 

‘I think I’ve made a huge mistake.’

 

Hunk pushed a plate of green goo towards her.

 

‘It’s not a mistake, it’s just unexpected.’

 

‘I’m supposed to be saving the universe,’ Pidge whispered. ‘I’m only eighteen, I can’t do this, Hunk.’

 

He placed two strong hands on her shoulders and, strangely enough, the weight felt good. ‘Katie Pidgeon Holt. You are a Paladin of Voltron. You’re the smartest person I know. You can do this.’

 

‘But what if I can’t?’

 

‘You’ll have Lance, and me and Keith and Shiro and Allura and Coran and… the space mice.’

 

A little giggle escaped her lips, and the spell was broken. They tucked into the goo, and their nerd-buddy-date night went off without another hitch.

 

**[ Apple ]**

 

The Green Lion caught a Galra ship in its jaws, and tossed it into another pair like a ragdoll. The resounding explosion made Pidge grin, and she zipped around another group.

 

‘Pidge, be careful,’ came Lance’s voice over the comms.

 

She ignored him, sweeping gleefully around the Yellow Lion. The telltale charging sound of an ion cannon sent a wave of alarm up her spine, and before she could move, the bright purple light blinded her vision.

 

Green rolled sideways, the warning sounds going off and Pidge took a moment to collect herself.

 

She’d been deafened by the cannon - was it the cannon?

 

Maybe it was all the voices screaming at her through the comms.

 

‘I’m fine,’ she breathed.

 

‘You should go in the healing pod, just in case,’ Lance suggested, and Pidge felt her temper flare.

 

‘Lance, I said I’m fine.’

 

‘Please-’

 

‘No!’ She shut the comms off a little more violently than she should have and wheeled Green back into position.

 

#

 

She got in the healing pod anyway, just in case.

 

**[ Avocado ]**

 

‘Fuuuuuuck,’ she moaned, burying her face in her pillow.

 

‘I’m sorry, it’s just not possible,’ Shiro said quietly, rubbing her back.

 

‘Allura can literally create wormholes and you’re telling me we can’t just go back home for a few hours and get some pineapple?’ she pouted.

 

‘That face has never worked on me, and you know it,’ Shiro smiled.

 

Pidge threw herself backwards on the bed dramatically, her belly popping out from under her shirt.

 

‘I want it,’ she demanded, trying not to cry.

 

‘Sorry kiddo.’ Shiro patted her lightly on the cheek. ‘Maybe Hunk can whip something up.’

 

She tugged her blankets up to her chin. Hopefully Hunk would be able to help her out.

 

**[ Turnip ]**

 

Lance’s hand on her back was equal parts soothing and irritating.

 

‘Honestly, I go through all this crap,’ she muttered. ‘And now I can’t even stand up straight without worrying about falling over.’

 

‘I’ll catch you,’ Lance promised, kissing her temple.

 

‘Lance, look at me. I’d crush you,’ she snorted.

 

‘Then I’d die happy.’

 

**[ Capsicum ]**

 

She paused with the fork halfway to her mouth, like a deer in the headlights.

 

‘What are you doing?’ Keith asked with a confused frown.

 

‘Growing a person, what does it look like?’ Pidge retorted with a mouthful of goo.

 

‘Oh. Okay.’

 

**[ Mango ]**

 

Pidge kissed him furiously, running her hands through his hair and pushing her hips towards his.

 

Well, attempting to.

 

‘Lance, I’m not going to break,’ she insisted, annoyed at his hesitance.

 

‘I don’t want to squash you.’

 

‘Lance, I swear to God, my hormones are going nuts right now, if you can’t help me, I’ll do it myself,’ she groaned.

 

‘What happens if you have this baby, and it comes out like a pancake because I squashed it?’

 

‘Lance, you’re not a dumb man,’ Pidge said, taking his face in her hands. ‘But sometimes you can be so stupid.’

 

‘What if I lean on you, and it accidentally shoots the baby out early?’

 

She punched him in reply, and he kissed her to stifle her name-calling.

 

**[ Banana ]**

 

It drove her nuts that she couldn’t sleep on her back anymore, but she didn’t mind being the little spoon when Lance shared the bed with her. His long arms could wrap right around her, and she felt safe and protected, if a little bit fat.

 

‘Oh my god,’ Lance whispered, and she half turned to look at him. ‘Pidge it’s moving.’

 

‘It moves all the time,’ she yawned.

 

‘I’ve never felt it move before.’

 

The wonder in his voice warms her heart, and she turns around to kiss him gently.

 

‘It’ll keep going for a while, but I’m gonna crash okay?’

 

‘Yeah, okay.’

 

**[ Carrot ]**

 

‘I’m not having this argument again.’

 

The entire team stood between her and the Green Lion, and she was ready to fight them all.

 

‘Pidge…’ Allura said in an attempt at a calming tone. ‘You are nearly halfway through your pregnancy, and we, as a team, would prefer it if you didn’t pilot Green, especially in combat.’

 

‘We, as a team,’ she began, gesturing to her bump. ‘Think that’s bullshit.’

 

The team stood firm, and she scowled.

 

‘I hope this baby keeps you all up,’ she snapped, turning around. ‘All night long. For _months_.’

 

**[ Squash ]**

 

‘It’s harder than I thought it would be,’ Lance said, gently prodding her belly.

 

‘Mhmm.’

 

#

 

‘How is the future Green Paladin?’ Allura smiled, leaning across to touch. Pidge slapped her hand away quickly, then swiftly apologised.

 

#

 

Pidge plopped down beside Keith, who had just finished a round with the gladiator. He glanced at her curiously.

 

‘Do you miss it?’

 

‘Miss what?’

 

‘Fighting. Flying. All those Paladin things.’

 

‘I mean, yeah. Wouldn’t you?’

 

‘Yeah, I would.’

 

A beat.

 

‘It’s moving… you wanna feel?’

 

‘Uh… sure?’

 

‘Just here.’

 

Beat.

 

‘Oh… that’s really weird.’

 

‘Right?’

 

‘It’s kinda cool though.’

 

 **[** **_Large_ ** **Mango ]**

 

‘Lance, my feet are fat and gross.’

 

‘I think they’re beautiful.’

 

‘Dude, did you just kiss my toe? That’s disgusting.’

 

**[ Ear of Corn ]**

 

Pidge leaned up against the Green Lion’s paw, somewhat uncomfortable with the hard lines digging into her back, but the metal was cool and that’s all she needed.

 

‘Is that a soccer ball under your shirt, or are you just happy to see me?’ Lance teased, leaning against one of the pillars.

 

‘Believe it or not, I’m really happy to see you,’ she sighed, pushing her hair off her face.

 

‘You’re stuck, aren’t you?’

 

‘I can’t get up.’

 

**[ Rutabega ]**

 

‘What even is a rutabega?’

 

‘Fuck, Pidge, go to sleep.’

 

‘But I wanna know.’

 

**[ Red Cabbage ]**

 

Lance’s fingers were magic.

 

They were long and deft and always knew how to find the _exact_ right spot.

 

Pidge couldn’t help but let out a little noise - it felt so good.

 

‘There?’

 

‘Lower,’ she muttered.

 

‘How about here?’

 

‘Perfect,’ she sighed, resting her head on her hands. ‘I love you, oh quiznak, that feels amazing.’

 

He leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder, and she hummed in content.

 

Hopefully these massages became a daily occurrence.

 

**[ Cauliflower ]**

 

They did.

 

**[ Eggplant ]**

 

‘Who are you?’

 

The Castle lights had been dimmed for sleeping hours, but Pidge was wide awake. It felt like the demon spawn inside her was auditioning for the national gymnastics team.

 

‘Stop it, I can’t sleep with you flipping around.’

 

If this child was indeed hers, she knew it would be scowling at her. However, the thought of it having a face, and expressions, thoughts and emotions was too much for her at that moment.

 

The baby booted her squarely in something vital, and she moaned.

 

‘Please stop,’ she muttered, settling on her side and squeezing her eyes shut. It fluttered against, her, and she couldn’t help by cry a little.

 

How in the hell was she going to do this?

 

**[ Butternut Squash ]**

 

‘So like, should we get married?’

 

Pidge’s fingers stopped tapping keys while she processed his statement.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Well, isn’t that what you do when you have a kid? Get married?’ Lance was lounging on the couch while she worked on her laptop.

 

‘Actually, it’s the other way around. You date forever, then you get married if that’s what you want to do, as a sign of love for the other person.’ She snapped the laptop shut. ‘Not out of obligation.’

 

Usually she would have stormed out, but she couldn’t move like she used to.

 

Lance offered her a hand, but she refused it and got to her feet. She didn’t know if her waddle came across angry enough, and it only pissed her off more.

 

**[ Cabbage ]**

 

‘Pidge, are you okay?’

 

Hunk’s huge hand on her shoulder did make her feel better, but for some reason her sobs just got harder. He rubbed her back soothingly and she leaned against him. Tears and snot mixed into his shirt, and he wrinkled his nose in response.

 

‘Pidgey, talk to me,’ he said, sitting beside her.

 

‘M-my feet.’ She pointed towards them. ‘T-they’re so f-fat and they don’t f-fit in my shoes.’

 

‘Oh, Pidgey, c’mere.’ Hunk hugged her towards him.

 

‘I don’t want to do this,’ she whispered.

 

‘Bit late for that, Greeny.’

 

‘I know.’

 

**[ Coconut ]**

 

Pidge watched the lions move in perfect sync from the bridge. Coran had been explaining how to work the Castle’s system, but it didn’t change anything.

 

She wanted to fly Green.

 

The Lion was growling deep in the hangars, and Pidge could feel the rumble in her chest. Apparently the baby could feel it as well.

 

‘Only a few more weeks.’

 

She wasn’t sure if she was saying it to herself, the baby or Green, but the Lion growled in response.

 

Baby seemed to kick in agreement.

 

**[ Jicama ]**

 

‘Do you have a name yet?’ Allura tugged lightly at strands of Pidge’s hair, pulling it into a pretty braid.

 

‘Oh, shit.’

 

**[ Pineapple ]**

 

Lance had his ear against her tummy, and she found the sight kind of endearing.

 

‘Okay so, she’s spoken to me, and she says she’s a girl.’

 

‘Just like that?’ Pidge snorted, and Lance nodded.

 

‘Yes.’

 

Pidge handed him a notepad. ‘I’ve got my top five boy names and my top five girl names. You need to write yours down, and we’ll compare, okay?’

 

It took him all of three minutes to scribble out a list and hand it back.

 

‘Fern is pretty,’ Pidge commented. ‘I like Fern.’

 

‘Same.’ Lance kissed her cheek. ‘That’s why I wrote it down.’

 

**[ Cantaloupe ]**

 

Keith had been avoiding her gaze all through dinner, and Pidge was oddly on edge about it.

 

‘Is something wrong, Keith?’ she huffed, loud enough to halt the entire conversation.

 

His eyes went wide in shock. ‘What? No.’

 

‘You’re not looking at me, and when you accidentally do, it’s like I’m buck naked and it’s embarrassing you.’

 

‘No, I’m really not- I’m sorry-’

 

‘Your boobs are leaking through your shirt babe. He’s too polite to mention it,’ Lance cut in.

 

Pidge apologised hastily to a very red Keith, and excused herself from dinner so she could go throw herself out of the airlock.

 

**[ Honeydew ]**

 

‘Lance I’m so scared,’ Pidge whispered.

 

The only reply was his snoring.

 

‘I don’t know how to look after a kid. I don’t think anyone on the ship knows how to look after a newborn.’

 

More snoring.

 

‘Lance, what if I have to take the baby back to Earth?’ she asked. ‘I don’t want to leave you up here fighting Galra in space. I don’t want to leave and not be flying by your side.’

 

‘Don’t worry,’ Lance mumbled sleepily. ‘I’ll protect you from the tractors.’

 

Pidge laughed softly, even through her tears.

 

Saying she loved him to the moon and back just didn’t cut it anymore. Not after all they’d done.

 

**[ Romaine Lettuce ]**

 

‘Okay, so I’m putting down a week’s worth of dishes duty on it being a girl,’ Lance begins, scribbling his bet down. ‘Hunk?’

 

‘I’ll scrub the Lion’s claws til they sparkle if it’s not a girl.’

 

‘Nice. Coran?’

 

‘Definitely a boy. Ancient Alteans believed that if the child is conceived during the Lunarian period, it will grow to become a king.’

 

‘...righty-o. Allura?’

 

‘What Coran said. Lunarian period.’

 

‘Keith?’

 

‘Boy.’

 

‘Shiro?’

 

‘Girl. Boy. Uhhhhhh no, wait, it’s a girl.’

 

‘Brilliant. Thank you team. Remember, don’t tell Pidge until after the baby is born.’

 

**[ Rhubarb ]**

 

‘Is that a contraction?’

 

‘How do you know so much about this baby crap?’ Pidge hissed, squeezing his hand.

 

‘Pidge, I have three much older sisters, I’ve been looking after kids since I was one.’

 

She felt a sigh of relief as the contraction passed. If she was going to be a shitty parent, at least he knew what he was doing.

 

**[ Leek ]**

 

Allura was scary when she was mad.

 

Her hair crackled like electricity, and Pidge was pretty sure her eyes were glowing.

 

‘What do you mean the baby will sleep in your room?’ she asked. ‘It needs its own room.’

 

‘Allura, it’ll need to be right next to me for at least a few months,’ Pidge muttered.

 

She was exhausted.

 

‘I will put together a room just for the baby.’

 

‘Fine. You do that, have fun.’

 

Allura clapped her hands and vanished, while Pidge rubbed her aching back.

 

Not long now.

 

Shit.

 

**[ Watermelon ]**

 

‘Pidge, did you pee the bed again?’

 

‘...it’s not pee.’

 

‘Oh… quiznak.’

 

**[ Poppy Seed ]**

 

He doesn’t look much like either of them.

 

At least, not that Pidge can tell.

 

Despite looking pink and wrinkly and not much like a proper human, she can see a few recognisable features.

 

He has a perfect nose, tiny fingers, and slightly sticky-outie ears. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet, and Pidge is desperate to see if they’re hers or his.

 

‘I love him,’ Lance announces quietly, bouncing lightly from side to side. ‘I don’t think I could ever love anything more than this, sorry Pidgey.’

 

She smiles.

 

‘I get it. He’s just… it’s amazing.’

 

‘Little Leon,’ Lance hums. The child wiggles in response.

 

**[ Sesame Seed ]**

 

‘I love him more than I did yesterday,’ Lance announces.

 

Pidge is nursing Leon with slight difficulty, and she waves Lance away with a hand. ‘You’re so dramatic.’

 

‘You love it,’ Lance grins, kissing her on the head.

 

‘I love you,’ she replied.

 

‘Good.’

 

**[ Lentil ]**

 

‘Lance?’

 

‘Yeah babe?’

 

‘Please take your spawn away from me.’

 

‘Come here little Leon. Mummy’s being grumpy.’

 

‘Mummy’s gonna lose her mind if he doesn’t stop screaming.’

 

**[ Blueberry ]**

 

Lance has a way with children. Pidge does not.

 

But in space, she had nothing but time, and she knows she’ll learn.

 

**[ Grape ]**

 

They love him more and more every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | Anonymous creators will be revealed after the masterlist is posted!


End file.
